


Maybe one day we can make it a thing

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [6]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: 19_empty_vacancies suggested “I had this idea that the way they first started was Darry did the move, the grabbing Wayne's jeans and pulling him close move and it kind of all clicked for Wayne.”





	Maybe one day we can make it a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for looking over my writing and generally just making it as good as it possibly can.

19_empty_vacancies suggested “I had this idea that the way they first started was Darry did the move, the grabbing Wayne's jeans and pulling him close move and it kind of all clicked for Wayne.”

Darry’s been lookin’ at guys just as much as girls since Wayne can remember- or at least since Wayne’s had half a mind to notice. He’s not one to judge- especially not one of his closest friends. Wayne’s been there through Darry’s mom’s boyfriends (and on that one unfortunate time, her husband,) that got a little too handsy with him anytime they hit the bottle. 

Darry’s always been a bit softer than most but he was around when Wayne and Katy’s dad died and Wayne was there when Darry’s mom felt the need to off herself. Wayne’s fought Darry’s bullies until he taught the kid a bit about standing his own ground somewhere in grade ten. He’s seen Darry cry over lost loves, lost mothers, the death of the only family he had and at one point when he saw a bunny’s nest in the fields. Wayne’s seen Darry so drunk he pissed himself, and Wayne’s been there as a teasing shoulder for anytime Darry striked out with a lady. 

Wayne’s been there for Darry for a long time; through good and bad. Wayne’ll say he’s a little bit offended Darry didn’t share this bit of information with him. On the one hand it’s none of his business, but on the other, Wayne’s always considered Darry his business. 

Wayne might not have ever really known for sure until he found him rucked up against a wall behind Modean’s by one of Bonnie McMurray’s cousins from the city. Wayne thought he was gonna have to break up a tiff so he didn’t think twice about undoing his cuffs and stomping up to the two with purpose. He threw his beer on the ground to get the guy’s attention and it was only then he saw the man removing his tongue from what must have been all the way down Darry’s throat and Darry hand fisting the front of the stranger’s t-shirt. 

“Oh,” Wayne had said, stopped still in his tracks. 

“Fuck,” Darry had said, like he had truly fucked himself over. 

“Wayne,” Darry tried again but Wayne had turned around in one stiff movement and made his way back inside. 

It’s been a couple months since then and they’ve stumbled their way through a conversation about it. Wayne was so goddamn flustered about the whole goings-on he can’t remember exactly what he’d said. (Hopefully it was the “You’re my best pal, Dar, you can go toe-curlin’ with whoever you want. Ain’t my business to tell you that,” that he had been planning in his head for weeks,) but everything is fine now. Apparently. 

The thing is Darry’s been throwing him looks lately and Wayne’s no homophobe so he’s not gonna be doing any callin’ a man out or anything. These looks though are awfully similar to looks he’s received from Angie, Rosie and Tanis before he gave them what they all wanted. He and Darry have been pals for a long time and he’s not really lookin’ to sully any of that by making assumptions. 

So naturally, he brings it up with Katy. 

Katy’s known Darry for as long as Wayne has. If anyone can get an accurate read on the suggestive signals from others, it’ll be her. 

That don’t make it any easy conversation though. 

“Say… Katy,” he starts while they’re drinking coffee at the breakfast table. Darry’ll be over soon to start the day and maybe he’s using that as a tactic to keep the conversation short. 

“Yes, Wayne?” she asks while studyin’ a crossword from the daily paper. 

“You know, well, you know about Daryl-” 

“That he’s swingin’ both ways?” she asks.

“He’s playin’ for both teams,” Wayne confirms.

“He’s frequentin’ the hot dog and the taco stand,” she adds.

“He’s duel wielding,” Wayne quips. 

“He’s got a crush on you.” 

“He’s got one foot in the- ibegyourpardon?” he chokes, sliding his chair back in afront. 

“Is that not what you’re bringin’ this up to me for?” she asks in that way that makes him feel like an idiot. 

“Well I- Kay. Look I’m just- Kay. You see it’s- Kay-” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Big Brother. He’s been makin’ eyes at you since grade 9. That stuff with Bonnie McMurray is pert near just for your benefit. That kid could go blind starin’ at you,” She says, going back to her crossword like it’s old news. 

He opens his mouth to argue or maybe just keep stumbling over the English language when he’s interrupted in his line of thinking when Dan and Darry walk in and Darry’s got a six pack of fruit flavored yogurt in his hand. 

“Mornin’ Waynes, Miss Katys.” Dan greets, fixing himself a mug of coffee. 

Katy’s going through the usual ‘how’reyanows’ with the both of them but Wayne can’t take his eyes off Darry putting his yogurt in the fridge before popping off a tub for himself. Wayne’s watching him while he’s grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer and making his way to the table. Wayne’s feelin’ like Katy’s maybe mistaken Darry’s interest in men as interest only in Wayne. Even if he has caught Darry makin’ eyes at him- he’s seen Darry eyein’ folks for as long as they’ve been friends. 

He makes eye contact with Wayne as he’s sitting down and he smiles at him, full teeth and everything. 

“How are ya’ now?” 

“Good n’ you?”

“Oh, not so bad.” 

Darry gives him a disbelieving look. “Tell that to your face, bud, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Wayne’s ashamed to say that he walks right out of the kitchen and gets straight to chorin’. He gets more done that day than he normally could have accomplished in three in an effort not to think about blue eyes or mousy curls. 

That was a couple weeks ago and the looks haven't gone away. You could say they’ve gotten worse. Maybe worse isn’t the word to use. Maybe just more frequent. 

Just the other day he’s mending the floor in the chicken coop when hammerin’ a board down upset a nest on the top shelf and no less than four eggs make a gooey mess all down the back of his shirt n’ hair. He left the board and tool kit right there next to the hole in the coop as he stomped off toward the house cussin’ up a storm and damn near rippin’ the shirt off his body in an effort to get the slimy feeling off the skin of his back. 

He’s marchin’ off in search of a fresh shirt when he makes accidental eye contact with Darry in the barn holding a bucket full of milk with his cheeks as red as a sun burn and mouth damn near wide open. 

Wayne’s not sure what goes through his head when he winks at Darry before closing the back door behind him. 

It’s a lot of going back’n’forth, barely flirtin’ around a day's work that gets them absolutely no where for a hot while.

__

Wayne’s having a damn good time takin’ a break from bein’ in the hot sun out in the shade of the back porch and lookin’ out at the fields and all together shootin’ the shit when Darry walks out. He must have taken a shower because his hair is free of sweat and grime from the work day. Wayne’s touched Darry’s hair enough on accident to know how soft it is when it’s dirty. 

Right now, freshly cleaned and air drying out here on the porch it looks damn near fluffy. Wayne wonders if Darry likes his hair pulled. 

Darry’s gettin’ an eyeful of Wayne absolutely starin’ at him. When Wayne’s in the right mind to focus and make actual eye contact Darry winks as strikes his lighter. He tries a couple times before givin’ up. 

Wayne’s still starin’ real hard though and he wishes he had half a mind to look away when he had a chance because Darry has got one hell of a shit eating grin when he steps closer to Wayne. 

“Hey cowboy,” Darry starts, like they don’t work on the same goddamn farm. 

Darry strikes his empty lighter twice in Wayne’s direction. 

“Can I flick your bic?” 

Wayne’s real good at recognising The Big Eyes when they’re sent his way. He turns to face Darry fully, reaching in his jeans pocket to grab his lighter. He holds it out for Darry to take and instead of grabbing it from him, Darry puts the dart in his mouth and leans forward. Wayne squints a bit and strikes his lighter and holds the flame out to Darry. 

Darry leans forward to put the end of his dart in the flame and when he leans back to take a big ’ol drag he goes ahead and exhales all the smoke straight into Wayne’s face. 

“Are you fucking preoccupied?” He asks, tired of this messin’ around Darry’s been puttin’ him through the last couple weeks. 

“Don’t get what you mean, bud,” Darry says, smile still in place. 

“You’ve been actin’ pretty out of character here lately, bud. You got somethin’ you wanna say to me?” Wayne asks, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Damn sure I’ve been sayin’ it, Big Shoots.” Darry’s got those eyes that are lookin’ right through him again. Darry’s lookin’ at him like Wayne’s the one destined for constant confusion. 

Wayne can’t think of a reply. He’s busy tryna figure out what exactly this little joke of Darry’s could possibly mean besides frustrating Wayne. 

Darry must be gettin’ impatient ‘cause next thing he knows, Darry’s gotta handful of the front of his jeans pullin’ him close until they’re breathing each other’s air. 

Wayne eye’s get wide and he receives the only message this little maneuver of Darry’s can send. 

“You don’t mean..?” Wayne leaves it at that. Admitting to what he’s thinking would be entirely too vulnerable for him. 

“You bet your ass I-” 

That’s really all Wayne needs to hear. Before he can make himself think about it he’s got a hand on either side of Darry’s face and smashin’ their lips together in what must be the most uncoordinated kiss in Letterkenny. Wayne holds it ‘cause he feels like he has to solidify something, in case Darry’s as bad at receiving signals as he is. 

Wayne’s about to pull away when Darry grabs him by the shirt and presses them close again, layin’ a smooch on Wayne to make a lesser man swoon. Wayne’s one to give as good as he gets and he’s moving a hand to tangle in Darry’s curls when a low whistle has them moving away from each other like they’ve been burned. 

Wayne’s walkin away to light a dart and get control of his own fuckin’ heart beat and when he turns around it’s to find Katy and Darry given each other a little thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for this pair just leave a comment and i'll give her the ol' college try.


End file.
